


The Alphabet According to The Amazing Cadash

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: The Amazing Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, as in the alphabet, drunk letters, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she ever made an alphabet-primer, it was totally Sera's fault. Or Cole's. Regardless, she'd have trashed it before anyone could read it. Anyone.</p>
<p>This means <i>YOU</i> Krem!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: The reason why she leaves the writing to Varric (or Cassandra, or Blackwall, or The Iron Bull).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alphabet According to The Amazing Cadash

_Posted below the notice titled *Attn: Archery Competiton IV* is a piece of severely crumpled paper with ale stains and ink blots. In a messy scrawl reads the following:_

A is for Amazing, which is my _name_ , not phrasing.   
B is for Bountiful or the coins in my coffer.   
C is for Cadash, no need to expound.   
D is for Danger for which I excel.   
E is for Evening, quick hands, and quicker thieving.   
F is for the Fennic Fox that stole Sera's last pair of socks.   
G is for Geraniums, my flower of choice.   
H is for Hard Choices you ask me to make.   
I is for Inquisition, my oddest job to date.   
J is for Jaunty and dancing a Jig with a smirk that's not-a-bit naughty.   
K is for the Kitten I found in the Kitchen.   
L is for Lies I can read with keen eyes.   
M is for Majestic, as in the Moon above sand dunes.   
~~~~ [N is for Varric’s Nose that inspires ode-like prose]  
[N is for Nooks and Noonday's Notworthy Nookie]   
N is for Noodles and Noggin and Novelization.   
O is for Opinions that are greater but not so much easier.   
P is for Poison that’s been placed in my pitcher.   
Q is for Quilting, because it’s better than quitting.   
~~ [R is for Roguish and Rakishly handsome, _a_ dwarf that’s mine (Marker permitting)] ~~   
R is for Roguish and Rakishly handsome, these bad-boys are worth tithe or king's ransom.   
S is for Spiders-- eight legged blighters.   
T is for Time-Magic and a future that’s Tragic.   
U is for Unity, a flocking mass that's Untouched and Uplifted.   
V is for Varric, no need to expound.   
W is for Waltzing, Whispering, and Wanting.   
X is for Xs, check marks on our map.   
Y is for Yelling “Eat this, Ya pissin’ Yellow-Yuppy!”   
Z is for Zone, as in full-blown friend-Zone and "how do I get out and into smexy!love-long-time-Zone?"

_At the very bottom of the list it’s been signed with a heart, and what might be lip-prints, and the words: The Amazing Cadash._

_Under that is some truly frightening runic work for a solution that would explode if put to stone'd lyrium and the mostly illegible 'TAke thAT teh-ironpull I WIN!'_

_ In the margin around ‘F is for’ in a different hand, and almost completely scribbled out, reads the following: ~~[←ya thievin’ c ck! Just wait until a bear or a wolf or a demonic bear/wolf shows up next time. I'd know your mangy hide anywhere and I'M NOT SAVING YOU!!!!! You’re not that Cute]~~ _

_ There are no further notes.  _


End file.
